El monstruo verdadero (no reside en la sangre)
by Jeadore -Alter ego
Summary: Gaara es el arma secreta que cualquier ejército mataría por tener; Naruto el sargento encargado de extraerlo y llevarlo a la base. Y Uchiha... de Uchiha no se habla por el momento. [military!au]


Nota: Esta historia lleva mucho tiempo reposando en mi computadora. El plot es un poco complicado, pero pensé que el plot merecía que alguien más lo viera. Espero no estar sobre-valorándolo (lol) y que les guste.

 **El monstruo verdadero (no reside en la sangre)**

 **I.**

El avión se movía un poco y era lo más cómodo que un avión militar podía ser. Estrecho, con bancos de metal poco acolchonados y abarrotados de soldados que apestaban a sudor, tierra y sangre. Pero Gaara no se encontraba tan intimidado por ellos como pensaba. La tropa sólo hablaba entre sí, quejándose principalmente de la arena que se les había metido en el cuerpo y en la ropa y que les irritaba la piel; ninguno le prestaba especial atención. Excepto uno, cuya mano descansaba tranquilamente sobre su hombro.

—A que tú estás acostumbrado a tener arena hasta en la sopa, ¿no? —le preguntó con una sonrisa afable y socarrona que a Gaara le puso los nervios de punta.

Él solo asintió y apartó la mirada. Lejos de esa sonrisa socarrona que creaba un contraste maravilloso con la piel bronceada, las cicatrices y las salpicaduras de sangre a lo largo del cuello y la mandíbula. Se centró, en cambio, en el gris metálico de las paredes y en las pequeñas ventanas que no mostraban más que un blanco nubloso. Distinguió repentinamente el olor a pólvora, tan concentrado que llenaba el espacio y se adueñaba del aire. No le extrañó el no haberlo notado apenas pisó el avión; aún ahora continuaba sintiendo en la punta de los dedos el cuerpo caliente de Yashamaru y el filo de la cuchilla contra su garganta.

Oyó un ruido y por el rabillo del ojo vio que la puerta de la cabina se abría y de allí salía un hombre con expresión cansada. Gaara escuchó un «Uzumaki» y notó cómo la mano abandonó su hombro inmediatamente.

—Tú hablas bien japonés. Necesito que le hagas una llamada al General Uchiha —dijo el hombre con voz autoritaria.

—¿Pasó algo, capitán?

—Estábamos atrasados y en Okinawa se largó el huracán antes de lo previsto. Estamos dando vueltas ahora, pero necesitamos hacer un aterrizaje forzoso en algún puerto antes de quedarnos sin combustible. —El cansancio y el disgusto eran evidentes en su voz. Gaara supuso que la relación con el General no era muy buena.

—¿E Iwakuni? ¿O Yokosuka o Atsugi?

—También hay mal tiempo en Iwakuni. Apostamos por Yokosuka, pero al parecer nos inmiscuiremos en rutas de vuelo, por lo que tenemos que _reportarnos_. —Hubo un lejano murmullo en el avión, pero ya no versaban más sobre la arena.

El hombre a su lado asintió y se levantó, pero antes le dio un par de palmadas en la espalda a Gaara que lo sorprendió.

—Bien, pero me debe un ramen entonces, capitán —dijo, nuevamente con su sonrisa socarrona. El capitán arrugó el ceño y le hizo una seña para que lo siga.

Gaara no los vio más hasta que aterrizaron.

Repentinamente se sintió completamente solo; observado y juzgado por todos los presentes en el avión.

La noche cayó con velocidad, mas no la encontró en absoluto fría como escuchó a varios soldados quejarse. No se parecía en absoluto a la noche de Suna, silenciosa y estrellada cada vez que el viento no creaba una lluvia de arena. Se recordó que nada sería como Suna. Nada sería tan caluroso como el día de Suna, ni nada tan helado como su noche. Ni en ningún otro lugar sentiría algo parecido al vestigio de la mentira que era el amor.

Se revolvió ligeramente sobre la cama y miró hacia la otra que había en la habitación. Al descender del avión pudo leer que estaban en la Base Aérea de la Naval de Atsugi antes de que lo escolten a una van. Nadie le explicó nada, pero al llegar al hotel de la base pudo suponer que pasaría la noche allí con los soldados mientras alguna reunión sobre él se llevaría a cabo en algún lado. La habitación no tenía nada de especial, apenas un poco más de lujo de lo que tendría un campamento militar: solo dos camas, un armario, un baño, un pequeño televisor a monedas y una ventana con rejas. Y unas paredes tan blancas que solo resaltaban la impersonalidad del lugar y el hecho de que no era exactamente bienvenido.

Oyó un lejano _clic_ en la puerta e inmediatamente entró el hombre del avión con la llave colgando de su cuello y con una bolsa de papel en una mano y una tetera hirviente en la otra. Tenía una camiseta y pantalones caquis, el pelo mojado y ningún rastro de tierra o sangre. Y una sonrisa; una sonrisa grande y alegre que Gaara encontraba tan extraña como insultante.

—¡Conseguí ramen! —anunció mientras alzaba la bolsa de papel—. No sé si lo habrás probado alguna vez, pero es genial para noches así. Tenemos suerte que en Atsugi sea tanto de los nipones como de los yanquis. Lástima que es pre-hecho, pero es más de lo que consigo en Futenma. Allá tengo que irme hasta Naha o vivir de hamburguesas y pizzas. No es que me queje, pero un buen ramen siempre mejora un día de mierda mejor que cualquier hamburguesa.

Hablaba con velocidad, casi atolondramiento, mientras sacaba dos vasos plásticos de la bolsa, los abría y los preparaba. Maldijo en japonés cuando se salpicó con agua caliente, mas siguió revolviendo con calma y le ofreció uno con un par de palillos a Gaara.

—Tienes que esperar un rato a que se terminen de cocinar los noodles —comentó. Estiró más la mano esperando a que Gaara agarre el vaso. Cuando éste hizo amago de agarrarlo, lo alentó—. Venga, cómelo. Es delicioso, te lo juro.

Finalmente, lo agarró. No tenía hambre en realidad, pero sentía que debía hacer algo. Así que pronto se encontró revolviendo el contenido y separando la pasta con los palillos.

—Sabes cómo usarlos, ¿verdad? —le preguntó el hombre mientras se llevaba sus palillos con pasta a la boca. Gaara asintió. En verdad no sabía, pero viéndolo hacerlo supuso que no sería muy difícil. En algún momento su mirada se desvió hacia la llave colgando en su cuello, que chocaba con un par de chapas militares y hacía un ruido metálico suave. «Uzumaki N.», leyó con dificultad—. Puedes llamarme Naruto —anunció el hombre, sorprendiéndolo. No sabía cuánto tiempo había estado mirándolo como para ser notado. Pero que lo haya atrapado observándolo hizo que levante la vista y se fije en sus ojos. Naruto tenía una mirada afable, algo que no había visto hacia mucho tiempo—. Tú eres Sabaku no Gaara, ¿no? ¿Cómo prefieres que te llame?

Gaara se encogió de hombros. Naruto frunció el ceño.

—Gaara será.

Sintió un fugaz estremecimiento. El hombre estaba siendo amable con él, él debería serlo también. Sabía que podría estar en una situación peor, después de todo. Quizás debería intentarlo, pero no estaba seguro de saber cómo.

Cuando se volvió para intentar, Naruto ya había colocado un par de monedas en el televisor y estaba buscando algo que le guste. Contempló un rato una película de acción donde los disparos no escaseaban, pero finalmente tuvo la consideración de poner una de comedia barata, en inglés.

Los dos acabaron sus vasos de ramen y, después de un rato, Naruto se durmió. Gaara, en cambio, no cerró los ojos en casi toda la noche. Oyó el televisor hasta que éste se apagó y luego, en el abrumador silencio, peleó contra el recuerdo de Yashamaru viniendo hacia él.

—Hora de levantarse, calabacita —dijo una voz y luego sintió una sacudida en el hombro—. Vamos, ¡arriba! —Otra sacudida más y se alejó. Él no tardó en abrir los ojos. Vio a Naruto correr las cortinas y notó que recién amanecía. Calculó que había dormido poco más de una hora. Hora y cuarto, como mucho—. Allí tienes algo de ropa para cambiarte. Creo que es de tu talle. Venga, vamos, que en media hora debemos reunirnos con los demás —lo apura. Su voz no sonaba realmente ruda, pero Gaara no pudo evitar paralizarse. Naruto debió darse cuenta, porque agregó—: No te preocupes, prometí encargarme de ti; sé cómo lidiar con tipos antipáticos. —Y Gaara no estuvo seguro de cuál fue su intención al hablar, de si debió sentirse satisfecho o insultado, pero extrañamente se relajó.

Salió de la cama y sin pudor comenzó a cambiarse. Naruto lo contempló por unos momentos con ojos escrutiñadores, el tipo de mirada al que él estaba más acostumbrado. No obstante, Naruto en seguida sonrió de manera socarrona. Casi como la primera sonrisa que le vio, arriba del avión, pero menos brillante. Mas bien, era sardónica.

—Te ves horrible —aseveró. Gaara supo que no se trataba de los pantalones deportivos y la sudadera de la Naval que le quedaba holgada—. Te traje algo para desayunar, pero creo que café no fue la mejor opción.

Gaara se estremeció. No poder detener los recuerdos había sido una tortura, aunque revivir cada momento sin cesar en la oscuridad de su propia mente, había sido una verdadera agonía. Estaba seguro de que si pestañeaba, su garganta estaría aprisionada otra vez y sus manos volverían a mancharse de sangre.

—Es perfecto, gracias —respondió en un murmullo.

Fue hacia la otra cama, donde había una bandeja plástica con un vaso térmico y unas galletas. Hizo caso omiso de la expresión sorprendida de Naruto y royó el borde de una galleta antes de empezar a beber a grandes sorbos el café.

—Mira, sí hablas —comentó Naruto con mofa—. Empezaba a creer que eso que decía el informe sobre que viviste seis años en Bristol era mentira. O que eres sordomudo. —Gaara continuó bebiendo hasta que en pocos sorbos acabó el café. Sin azúcar, completamente negro, amargo y tibio, se deslizó por su garganta con una facilidad asombrosa que lo dejó ansioso por más—. Bien, tenías sed —volvió a comentar con tono burlón—. ¿Acaso dormiste algo anoche?

Gaara negó con la cabeza automáticamente. Más allá del tono bromista, había preocupación en la voz de Naruto y eso lo instó contestarle.

—No soy bueno para dormir.

Nunca lo había sido. No recordaba siquiera un día que hubiese logrado conciliar el sueño por más de seis horas. Yashamaru solía decirle que parecía haber sido entrenado para ser guardián: pequeñas siestas entre largas horas, días incluso, de vigilia. Ahora suponía que Yashamaru siempre lo supo, o al menos lo sospechaba.

—¿Sabes? Creo que te entiendo —dijo Naruto con aire pensativo—. Bueno, no lo de dormir, pero… entiendo. Así que si quieres hablar con alguien, dime. —Gaara lo pensó por unos momentos. Él no era del tipo hablador. Hablar solía demostrar debilidad y eso era algo que no podía permitirse. En especial si era sobre sus sentimientos. Hacía tanto que no hablaba que no estaba seguro de poder exponerlos en palabras. Y si se arriesgaba a mantener una conversación seria, sabía que podría decir algo irreparable.

Rumió otra galleta y revolvió el vaso plástico, esperando juntar unas gotas de café. No abrió la boca para nada más.

—Si es sobre ese hombre, tu tío o quién sea, ya sabes, dímelo. No estás solo —añadió. Le dio unas palmadas suaves, incómodas, en el hombro antes de dirigirse a la puerta—. Termínate esas galletas. Yo iré a avisar que pueden preparar el auto y a conseguirte un poco más de café.

Oyó el _clic_ de la puerta al trabarse y los borceguíes resonando en el pasillo a cada paso. Y luego el usual sonido del silencio lo envolvió. El tipo de silencio que no podía aplacarse con música o programas de variedades en la televisión. Era el tipo de silencio que le recordaba que estaba solo. Sin embargo, la soledad siempre había sido un hábito obligatorio, nunca una elección.

Afortunadamente para Gaara, «los demás» fueron el capitán y otros dos escoltas que no le prestaban más atención de la necesaria. El auto —una Range Rover a la que le habría visto más utilidad sobre los senderos arenosos de Suna— se movía suavemente sobre el asfalto y cada vez que giraba a la izquierda se sacudía ligeramente, por lo que el hombro de Naruto golpeaba el suyo. «Lo siento —dijo en una oportunidad—. Debe ser el eje; le diré al mecánico de la base que lo revise.» Pero Gaara no le prestó atención. No era su intención estar mucho tiempo allí como para movilizarse en esa Range Rover todo el tiempo. No era su intención estar siquiera allí.

Extrañaba las tardes de Suna, con ese calor abrasivo y la trivial batalla de hacer sobrevivir una pequeña huerta en el invernadero que había creado en un rincón del patio de su casa. Entonces se dio cuenta de que echaba de menos estar solo con su manzanero, abonando la tierra y esperando por el día que diera tantas manzanas deliciosas como habitantes en Suna haya. Así podría invitarlos a un manjar singular en el desierto, el deseo primitivo de ser aceptado haciendo mella en él. No obstante, aunque regresara, el manzano seguramente moriría. Había abrazado la realidad: allá no había nadie que realmente quisiera, aunque sea, tenerle empatía.

Aquí la hostilidad era evidente. Los soldados lo miraban como si tuviera la culpa de algo que escapaba su comprensión y el capitán lo miraba resignado. Aquí, donde era oro caminando, se sentía incluso más rechazado por lo que realmente añoraba la ilusión de poder revertir su situación.

—¿A qué te referías con que crees que me entiendes?

Sabía que había sorprendido a todos sus acompañantes pero solo Naruto lo demostró. En cualquier otro momento hubiese creído que había estado esperando esa pregunta desde que salió de la habitación, mas su expresión parecía genuina.

—No estoy seguro de cómo explicártelo —comentó mientras se rascaba la barbilla. Descendieron del auto y esperaron a ser admitidos en el edificio. Su ceño estaba fruncido, como si lo estuviera pensando con minuciosidad—. Digamos que entiendo lo que es sentirte traicionado por aquellos que deberían amarte. De niño no tuve el mejor comportamiento, en realidad. Así que la gente empezó a hablar. Que soy o tengo un demonio. No querían acercárseme. Me temían, _mucho_. Algunos aún lo hacen. —Por más que intentaba hablar casualmente, había muchas emociones en su voz. Vergüenza, tristeza, resignación, rabia. Gaara podía notarlo: más allá de su fachada desenfadada, a Naruto le dolía—. Supongo que por eso los yanquis me quisieron.

—¿No eres estadounidense, sargento? —preguntó repentinamente uno de los soldados escoltas, evidenciando que estaba escuchando. Naruto se tensó visiblemente, aun así le dirigió una leve sonrisa antes de volverse hacia Gaara.

—Nop. Soy un bastardo: mitad yanqui, mitad nipón, mitad demonio —bromeó Naruto, y más allá de su broma había rencor—. Pero no le cuentes a nadie lo que dije —añadió repentinamente, como si fuera de vital importancia—; conozco un bastardo que se regocijaría de saber que acepté ser un bastardo.


End file.
